RICH
by DIviNEMIssJ
Summary: Enter Serena and her friends world where money, fashion, sex, and alcoholic beverages are just the way to go. But there is more to what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

RICH

BY: MISS DIVINE J

WISH I OWNED SAILORMOON BUT I DONT! CRAP!

* * *

I opened my eyes to see blinding rays of yellow sunlight. God, what day is it? I looked at the clock with its big red numbers flashing 6:05. I grabbed my silk covers and pulled it over my head. UGH! 6:05 is way too early. I tried to drift off to sleep but I heard a familiar ring tone!

"MY HEART'S IN OVERDRIVE AND YOUR BEHIND THE STEERING WHEEL!"

What the hell? Oh crap that's my phone. TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR THAT SONG! Reminder to self: Kill Lita for picking that ring tone!

"I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOOOOVEEEE!"

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Where the hell is my phone!

"OHHHHH… TOUCHING YOUUUUU!

Where is it!

"TOUCHING MEEEE"

AH HA! I FOUND IT!

I flipped open the pink diamond stud cell phone!

"Its me"

"GOD DO YOU SOUND LIKE DEATH IN THE MORNING!"

"Lita, how do you know what death sounds like!"

"UM EXCUSE ME!"

"What?"

"Wait what?"

"Hold on! What?"

"HUH?"

I giggled hysterically. This is ridiculous!

"Never mind LITA!"

"OKIE DOKIE MACARONI!"

I have four best friends and Lita is the craziest and that's kind of scary because all my friends are fricken psycho! Mina is the boy loving one filled with thoughts of romance and passion. Lita is just fun and outgoing. Rei is wild and is usually the one convincing us to break the rules. Amy is studious but knows how to party it up in any place!

"Lita why are you calling so early!"

"Girl, don't you remember we have school! It's Monday or did you drink to much last night! "

"UGH! SCHOOL!"

"Yeah and I'm picking everyone up my dad just got me this Silver Mercedes-Benz SL for my birthday! IT'S A FUCKING DREAM!

"That's so awesome! Okay well I got to go dress!"

"I'm turning the corner ill be at your house in five!"

"BYE"

I closed my cell phone and looked around my room. WOW is the maid going have a hard time today. New shirts lay around my piles of Jimmy Choo shoes. WHERE IS MY UNIFORM! I picked up my dirty Ralph Lauren jeans that smelled like smoke and found my gray and purple skirt. I tore through my drawers looking for black pantyhose. I put them on quickly and tried to find my vest and white shirt. I changed and threw on my new black ballet flats. I grabbed my Prada purse and ran out the door to find Lita outside her new outrageous car.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT CAR…"

"I know right!"

I jumped into the car and we were on our way to pick up the other girls.

* * *

We were all in the car when we decided to stop to our favorite café CHRISTOPHE where they serve the best coffee, plus we knew the son of the owner. Mina was telling everyone about her date last night.

"So I thought the date was going pretty well but then he took me home…" Mina said timidly looking a little bit embarrassed

"Oh my god! Was he _that_ bad in bed!" Rei exclaimed

"Rei! Of course not! Well I mean I wouldn't know about that. It was just the first date!"

"So what was so bad?" Amy asked curiously

"Yeah I mean you said the date was good and you said you guys didn't fuck- ahem- I mean 'make love'," I said as she turned a dark crimson color.

"Well he walked me to the door and I knew he was going to kiss me goodnight. Well he started out sweet and polite and then out of know where his big tongue started licking my face!"

"EWWW!" we all said in unison.

Mina dropped her head on the table and sighed," I thought he might have been the one!"

"Wait so you are just going to not go out with him just because of one bad kiss?" Lita asked

"Of course, I mean if one simple kiss was bad what do you think his sex would be like!" Rei said

"Oh well there is many fish in the sea!" I gave Mina a hug.

"Yeah I guess…"

"Look Mina," Lita said, "You are GORGEOUS! You are Intelligent and you are part of the ELITE 5 thank you very much!"

Lita was right, Mina was pretty and smart, but most importantly she was part of our group, the elite 5. Or at least that's what the kids at our private school calls us. They treat us like royalty. Okay yeah we are really pretty and super rich but we are just really people.

"Hey guys we better go, its already 7:30." Ami said.

We were in the car with music blaring when the light turned red. Rei was putting on Dior lipgloss when I turned my head to see a blue corvette next to us with gorgeous men in them. My eyes eagerly ran over all of them. I was instantly attracted to the guy driving.

"Wow, give me a piece of that…" Rei said hungrily.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Who knows but it looks like they go to our school, hence the school uniform."

"You know what that means!" I said to Amy.

The black haired driver turned to me and winked. Wow way to turn a girl off.

"EWW he just winked what a loser! I said loudly to Lita."

"HA! Lets burn these fuckers!" Lita yelled as the light turned green and she sped off. Amy gave them the finger and Mina and Rei yelled "YOU WISH"

Yeah I know it seemed kind of mean but we were so sick of guys hitting on us. And with that we were on our way to school.

* * *

So thats the first chapter FOO!

WOO HOO!

MISS DIVINE J


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IS CHAPTER 2! WHOOOOOOO!

i did this last nite so i dont know how good it is!

REVIEWS APPRECIATED!

* * *

RICH!

Chapter 2

English was boring as hell; Mina was trying to keep us awake by writing notes. I pulled a piece of my blonde hair from my face and started to read Mina's note.

_HEY SERENA BABE! _

_God English is so boring. I have decided not to date that gross kisser, Ethan. It's just too gross. I mean I should be having fun and not trying to teach boys how to kiss. OH WELL! I'm soooo excited about Lita's party this weekend. It's gonna be fucking awesome. A Grecian theme, how do you think of these things!_

_MINA_

Lita was turning 17 this weekend and Mina, Rei, Ami, and I were going to throw the finest, most expensive party this school has ever seen. It was going to have a Grecian theme. We are starting off at my dad's yacht and hitting all the best clubs. Two days of non-stop partying. You bet it is going to be fucking awesome.

MINA

_It's going to be so much fun. Plus with half naked dancer men you will surely meet someone! smiley face_

_SERENA_

I passed the note to Mina but was startled by my teacher's rough voice loudly calling Mina's name. I looked up to see a gorgeous guy standing by my short fat English teacher. Then I heard my dumb blonde friend say, "PRESENT!"

"Mina… Thank you for that but since we have already done roll call…" my creepy teacher said

"Oh sorry what do you want teach!" Mina said bashfully.

And that's when Mina Kensington laid eyes on our new student. She was taken back at his presence. His dirty brown hair and dark emerald eyes looked admiring at her. She knew she wanted to know him inside and out, without clothes and with. Their eyes locked for only a moment, 'cause soon enough, our stupid teacher interrupted them.

"Ahem… Class this is Andrew Richton. He has just moved here from California. If you would please, Mina, raise your hand so Andrew could sit in the empty seat by you."

"Mina!" I said abruptly, "Mina your hand… up"

Thank God I was there cause Mina was still in awe shock. She finally put her hand up and her mind processed that Andrew was going to be sitting next to her. She smiled happily to me and continued our note.

_BABE-_

_OH MY GOD. He is so cute. Do you think I should go after him? WOWZERS I'm getting sexual feelings just sitting by him!_

MINA 

I read the note and saw her looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked at Andrew, why is Mina trying to find _love! _This question was bothering me. Should I be looking for love? I quickly shut that question out of my mind. I'm fine with just hooking up and leaving.

_Min-_

_Do you think he has a friend?_

Sere 

Mina read the note and smiled knowing she understood my approval; I tried to listen to my hideous looking teacher. I heard the sweet voice of Mina saying "Hi! I'm Mina!"

But he didn't responded. This was a first. One look at Mina and most guys go all puppy eyes. Well this wasn't going to stop Mina. She looked directly at him, waiting for him to turn his head to reach her gaze. When he did she wasn't ready for what was about to happen. The bell rang and he stood up got close to her, and leaned down and whispered in a low husky voice in her ear, "You're not my type"

She looked up to him with watery eyes. She looked hurt but covered that up quickly with a smile. She stood up from her desk and got closer to him. She put her delicate hand on his tight chest and leaned into his ear and seductively whispered, "I'm definitely your type, but you just don't know it yet." And with that she left a very hot and bothered Andrew.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Lita exclaimed excitedly after hearing Mina tell her story.

"Well believe it! I saw the whole thing!" I said proudly, "Rei, our little whore is growing up soooo quickly."

"AWW!" Rei said as we hugged!

"Guys stop embarrassing her," Ami said but then leaned in close, "'Cause you know that's my job!"

"AMI!" Mina said.

We were all sitting at our regular table for lunch eating potato chips and drinking Coca Cola. Apparently there were two new guys in Rei's class, another in Ami's and one more in Lita's. We all agreed that they were super gorgeous. But then something clicked in Ami's genius head.

"Guys… wait a minute" she said quizzically

"What?" Rei murmured

"They kind of look like those guys that we flipped off earlier this morning.

Lita spit out her coke all over Rei. Rei was positively pissed. Lita quickly grabbed napkins and started trying to dry Rei's skirt while the rest of us started hysterically laughing.

"Seriously though, they do all look alike," Ami said.

"Well I sure do want to meet the loser who winked!" I said sarcastically.

"YOU MEAN GET IN HIS PANTS!" Lita roared

I rolled my eyes but then saw an enormous group of girls gathering around a table by the tree next to us.

"What the hell is going on?" Rei said

"I don't know!" I said

"Guys look, its those new guys," Ami said quickly, "I TOLD you that's them!"

"Opps!" Mina said shyly.

"Guys, lets go… there is way too many people here," I said.

"Yeah I don't want them thinking I associate with these guy obsessed moron ditzes" Rei loudly said.

We left swiftly and were on our way to our classes when I noticed I forgot my cell phone! UGH! Why do I always do that!

"Guys I'm going back to the table I left my cell phone!"

"Okay see ya later!" they said

* * *

I walked backed to the table and saw a stunning man with black raven hair and blue mesmerizing eyes sitting on the table with one leg on a chair. He looked like one of those Roman gods that made a mortal ashamed to look at. His body looked firm and sculpted. In his masculine hands I saw him twirling my pink diamond studded phone. I then realized that this handsome man was the same guy I flipped off. Wow way to go Serena.

"Do you know that is private property you're playing with?" I said calmly, despite that I wanted to knock his head off for spinning my phone.

"This yours?" he said as he stood up

"Yeah, can you give it back?"

"Whoa! What's up with the barking tone?"

"Just give me my goddamn phone…PLEASE!"

"Sure…" He got nearer to me "You know, you're not a very nice person"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing I guess, but I do thing you should apologize to me and my friends"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that whole speeding and cutting me off this morning"

"I wasn't driving"

"That's why you and your friends should apologize!"

"We are not apologizing for anything!"

"Oh really!"

"Yeah can't you hear or is your head to fucking crammed up with your ego!"

"Ouch!"

"Whatever! Just give me my phone back!"

He placed the phone into my hands. Just the simple touch of his fingers made my spine tingle. He stepped back and started to walk away from me, suddenly my voice had a mind of its own!

"Wait!" I yelled to him. _'Oh god what the fuck am I doing!' _"WHATS YOUR NAME!"

He stopped and turned around and gave me a devilish grin.

"Darien O'Neil"

This made my heart stop. Darien O'Neil… what a loser! I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"Serena…right?" I nodded "Despite your rude actions your very popular"

"Well I'm just flattered!"

"You should, I don't talk to most girls"

"Oh so you are gay! GOSH that explains your attachment to my pink phone!"

"You're a comedian"

"Sure if you are BOZO!"

"Look I gotta go. You know classes"

"Bye"

"Later"

He walked away and I didn't stop him. I looked at the time on my phone…wow I'm late!

* * *

School was a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about Darien. Should I invite him to the party? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my stomach growl. It was 7:00 and I was starved. I was about to go to the kitchen when I heard the familiar ring tone of Ami's go off.

"HOLD ME BABY!"

Oh crap where is my phone again!

"TOUCH ME BABY ALL NIGHT LONG!"

It should be here somewhere! Oh GOD!

"OHHH TOUCH ME!"

I am never going to understand why Amy put this sexual song for her ring tone!

I found the phone and quickly said "HEY AMES!"

"Hey Sere!"

"Wut is up homie?"

"We NEED to make an appearance at Josh's party tonight!"

"Ugh! Are all the girls going?"

"No just me so far, but I don't want to go by myself!"

"Amiiiii"

"PLEASE! Everyone is busy and I really want to go!"

"Sure… what time is it at?"

"Well it starts at 11:30 I thought we might go at 12:30?"

"Okay! That gives me time to do my homework."

"Alright!"

"No problema!"

"I'll pick you up at 12:00"

"Adios!"

I hung up the phone and decided to go figure out what I could eat. I shouted to my maid, "MAGDA CAN YOU MAKE ME A QUESIDILLA PLEASE!"

* * *

so what will happen at the party who will show up? Well I DONT know!

DIVINE MISS J

outa here!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3!

Is it bad that I thought of this while I was in church?

Thanks for Reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ami picked me up in her black Lexus. Her blue short hair was parted on the side with a blue neon clip. She wore tight Guess jeans and a light Missoni blue bikini top under a netted gold shirt. Gold hoop earrings and gold stilettos finished her outfit with a nice touch.

"O LA LA!" I exclaimed as I got in her car.

"You're not looking to shabby either," she giggled lightly as she drove off, "I LOVE the outfit"

"Hey what can I say, I KNOW HOW TO DRESS!"

"Let me just pull over to bow down to you, your highness!"

I must say I looked pretty hot myself. I wore a short DKNY jean skirt with an off the shoulder black shirt and black heels. I slicked back my long blonde hair into a ponytail, and wore black eyeliner to make my blue eyes, as my mom says, 'POP!'

"So Rei said she might meet us over there" Ami said

"Really… what is she doing now?"

"Don't you mean _WHO_ she is doing?"

Ami and I giggled Rei did like her men though she hasn't said anything abut someone knew since her fling with Mark Gianni, a rich hot Italian guy who went to our school. His dad owned some wine business, but their fling ended two months ago.

"I'm just kidding. You know I don't talk about Rei like that. She hasn't been with anyone since Marky." Ami said. Somehow she always knew what's on my mind. "She said she her mother is making her have dinner with her," she added.

"I bet she is just _thrilled_ about that!" We both laughed and soon we arrived at the club.

"I didn't now it was going to be at a club," I excitedly said.

"Yeah, Josh's dad owns it!"

Ami parked the car in front of the club and gave the keys and an ass grab to the valet guy. We strolled by the long line of people trying to get in. We saw the bouncer and we both gave him a kiss on the cheek as he opened the door for us.

Neon lights shone everywhere and I could feel the vibrations from the music through out my body. We went to the VIP area to say hello to Josh.

"HEY YOU GIRLS!" Josh said excitedly. He wore a hot pink shirt with black leather pants. Hey was one of our gay friends and let's just say he was very flamboyant!

"HI!" we said giving him hugs and kisses while he gave us glasses of Dom Pérignon.

We sat down and Ami and I lit cigarettes. We looked around the room trying to spot the cutest guys.

"You girlssss doing a scoopp arounddd the room!" Josh tries to say

"Josh you know us too well!" Ami said giggling

"Ami, to your left… tall black hair wearing a blue polo shirt, by the bar."

"Ooo…. nice call Sere… look at the guy he's talking to"

"The one with the light brown hair… he looks like your type, Ami"

"Let's make our way over there!"

"I think me inviteddd thoseeeee guys… I'm nottt sure… I'm a little drunkkk!" Josh said slurring.

I gulped down my champagne, as Ami grabbed my hand. We danced our way to the bar and asked the bartender to help us get on the table. We were a sight to see; we were both dancing together with a cigarette in one hand and a half empty glass of Dom in another. I spotted the guy in the Polo shirt, his back turning to me.

It was then when he turned around that I tripped. It was Darien O'Neil and he just saw me trip. Real smooth, Serena.

I regained my posture and step down from the table. I heard some guys from our school started chanting me to get back up. I laughed as they said Serena! Serena! Ami had already stepped down and was dancing very close to the guy with light brown hair.

Darien started walking toward me. I didn't know if it was the cigarette smoke or the champagne but something made me feel all giddy inside as he came closer.

"Do you need my phone? I know you have a close bond with it!" I said as he came in ear distance

He laughed! His smile was beautiful and before I knew it I was captivated and his hands were on my hips. There was barely anything between us. If he wanted I would have let him take me on this dance floor. It seemed like only like a second when I was pulled away from him. I turned around to see who this intruder was.

"Holy shit!" I gasped

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei sat at the bar in the classy and sophisticated restaurant, Solace. She tapped her finger on the hard wood and straightened out her posture. She wore a Chanel dress that had a low v-neck cut that went down to her ample breasts. The dress though, stopped right below her knees and the Tiffany stud earrings shined brightly and complemented her outfit. Despite looking sexy yet elegant at the same time, Rei was very pissed. The bartender came up to her, and smiled a sexy grin and asked "Do you want anything?"

He was cute, he haddark shaggy hair and a million dollar smile.If she was in another mood she would have flirted but at the time she just wanted a drink.

"Vodka Martini" she said.

"I'm Chad by the way"

"Hi..."

"I'm new to your school..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..."

He sat the drink in front of her.

"My dad owns this restruant. I'm filling in for the bartender."

She smiled, she didn't want to be mean. He seemed nice.Her cell phone rang, she knew who it was. Her annoying mother, who just stood her up.

"Hello" she said flatly

"REI! _DARLING_, IT'S MUM!" Her fake English accent made Rei want to vomit.

"Where are you, mother! I have been waiting for over an hour! I don't know how late you want to have dinner but you are going to have it by yourself because I'm leav-…"

"_Darling_ please, I am just calling to tell you that Jean Paul is taking me to France!"

"Mother, please don't tell me that I have been waiting over an hour to have dinner with you and your on a plane to France!"

"Yes, dear! Did you not hear me?"

"Have fun Mother. Goodbye!"

Rei hung up the phone and quickly took a sip of her drink. She looked at her phone, and decided to call Mina.

The phone rang a couple of times. Rei was about to hang up but before she could, she heard Mina's cheerful voice!

"Hey Rei!" Mina said

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know your ring tone! Duh!" Mina chuckled, "What are you up to babe?"

"My mother made me meet up with her at Solace, so we could have dinner, but she never showed. In fact she called me to say that her idiotic fatboyfriend was taking her to France!"

"Oh Rei! I'm sorry. My Mother is a real bitch too." Mina paused, "Do you want to come over?"

"Maybe… Oh crap! I forgot about Josh's party!" Rei sighed and then wondered why Mina wasn't there. "I just won't go. What are you doing…?"

"Thinking of ways to make Andrew mine!"

"Well I'll give you some tips tomorrow, Okay?"

"Alright. Are you going home now?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna have a smoke and get a cab!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Hey Mina?"

"Yesss..."

"Thanks"

"Welcome!'

"Bye!"

Rei hung up the phone and opened her new pack of cigarettes. She put one in her mouth and tried to find a lighter. She faintly smelled Armani cologne. She looked up to see an attractive older man lighting up her cigarette.

"Richard Drake" he said in a deep, husky voice.

Rei crossed her legs and sat straight. She looked him over. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, early thirties. He had short sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an Armani suit. Rei smiled seductively, she knew she couldn't pass this up.

"Rei..." she said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Now why is a beautiful girl like you sitting here by yourself?"

"I was waiting for my bitch of a mother, but thank god she's not coming"

He laughed and took her cigarette from her hand. He took a puff and placed it on the ash tray.

"Now Rei…I think you should have dinner with me. There is no reason to waste such a nice night and restaurant like this"

He smiled. Rei contemplated this, should she do this? He didn't have a ring on his finger.Maybe she could save this night after all.

"I think I would enjoy that very much" She leaned close to his ear, "But I would muchrather have dessert," She whispered.

He stood up and placed his hand on her lower back and walked her to his table. Chad looked sadly at her leaving. But Rei didn't even notice he was watching.Richard and Reisat very closely. She looked into his brown eyes, and she could feel the sexual tension between them.

"So do you always pick up young girls in restaurants?" Rei said

"As a matter of fact I don't." He paused, "I'm usually too busy with work."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a defense lawyer for Wells Corporation"

Nice! Rei said in her head.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a student finishing my senior year in High school" she lied

"How old are you?" he bluntly responded

"18. Why?... Do you think I'm going to get you in trouble?" She laughed. She just turned 17.

"I seriously think you are"

"Why don't we skip dessert?" Rei said as she moved her leg up on his leg.

"There is a Hilton next door" He put his hand on her inner thigh.

"That sounds nice"

"Shall we?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Holy Shit!" I gasped as I looked at the familiar guy in front of me. It was my ex-boyfriend Nate. The sexy stoner that was always came in the picture at the wrong time and place. Somehow he always made me want him.

"Baby!" He said as he kissed me hard while putting his hands oh me ass. He smelled like weed, but I couldn't help but kiss him back. Reality shot back in my mind and I pushed him off and turned around to see Darien leaving.

"Nate, I'll call you later!" I yelled!

"You better! WHOOO!" he yelled back as he started dancing with some hoe.

I tried to push through the crowd to catch up with Darien. Damn it! Why does this always happen to me. I really wanted to explain this to him but I don't even know what happen. I passed by Ami, who called out to me. I didn't respond and tried to run in my black stilettos. I spotted the same blue shirt and black hair.

"DARIEN!" I shouted as loud as I could

It was too late. He left and I didn't understand the feelings I had. Oh well, I mean its not like we were dating or evenfucking. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nate.

"Lets get out of here…" he whispered to me

I looked to the door just making sure Darien wasn't there. Should I go with him? Nate's green eyes looked at me.

"I really want some McDonald's man!" he added.

This made me laugh. HE HAD THE MUNCHIES! This wont be too bad.

"Me too, let's get Ami and her new friend"

"Cool as long as I get my fries!"

I couldn't help but give him a kiss on the cheek. He could be so adorable sometimes.I found Ami and told her about her plans. The guy she was dancing with was very cute. He had soft brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He looked like one of those skater guys.

"This is Greg!" Ami said excitedly, she was a little tipsy.

"Hey!" I said to him. He smiled.

"Oh he is one of those new guys," Ami calmly said

"You're not Serena, are you?" Greg asked

"Guilty!"

"Dude, Darien has been talking about you like all the time. I don't know what you did but man he is like so into you"

This made me feel like shit. God, Darien must think I'm such a bitch. I laughed out loud. Greg looked at me weirdly. Oh great he must think I'm a bitch too. Stupid!

"I doubt that now…" I decided to change the subject, "Hey Natie is taking me to McDonalds! Come with us!" I told them.

They agreed and we met up with Nate outside. He was standing by his Hummer limo. Before we got in the car, Ami pulled me aside.

"Hey what is up with you and Nate?"

I honestly was not sure. I know me and Nate are suppose to be "soul mate" ever since my mother told me that. He was the first person I kissed, felt love for, and lost my virginity to. I didn't know if I wanted him nowthough.

"It all depends on him"

Then there was Darien. God why am I thinking about him?

Ami smiled and we both got our buts in that limo to find those beautiful golden arches of the McDonald's

* * *

I love reviews and want more PLEASE! 

I tried to make this chapter longer since I had more time to think about it because I was evacuating from Huricane Rita.

Tell me what you guys think! I really have no idea were this story is going.

DIVINE MISS J

Will Rei sleep with that older man? Will Rei meet Chad again?Will Serena go back to Nate? Will Mina get Andrew? Will Ami and Greg be just dancing partners? What will become of Darien? and most importantly...What will happen at Lita's KRAZYparty!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! thanks for the reviews! I wish i had more... tear drop. Im not to please with this chapter. SORRY! hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rei smoked frantically; taking quick drags from her cigarette. She sat on the toilet seat trying to figure out what the hell she was doing. Was she really going to have sex with him? She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Was it really worth it? She had no idea who this person is. She could faintly hear his deep voice ordering champagne. She took off her clothes. Her naked body felt out of place.

She flinched as she heard a tap on the door. "Rei, darling, are you ever coming out?"

She grabbed a white long robe that was by the sink. She loosely tied it. As she appeared from the door she saw Richard standing by the phone. He still had his suit on.

"There you are…" he couldn't remember what he was going to say for he was too captivated by Rei's beautiful body. Her long black hair swayed behind her and the robe she wore, hugged her hips and breasts.

She smiled as she pushed him hard on the bed. Her delicate hands took off his jacket and shirt. She gave him soft kisses down his chest. He took her face with his hands and brought it closer to his. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. His body was on top of hers and she couldn't breathe. He kissed her wrists and started up her arm. She felt sick, what was she doing? This wasn't right, she didn't want this… and as if God was hearing her plea, Richard's cell phone rang.

"God damn it!" he yelled.

He went to find his phone and quickly said hello. Rei went back to the bathroom and put on her clothes. She grabbed her bag.

"Honey, I'm…working late. I told you about that big case… I'll try and come back early…. LOOK JANINE, I'll be home when I'm home, OK!"

Rei couldn't believe what she just heard. He was married or at least involved with someone. She flew out of the room, and didn't stop till she reached the street. She tried to stop the tears from falling out. "STUPID! HOW STUPID CAN I BE?" She yelled out loud!

There was only one thing she knew she had to do. Call Lita. She opened her purse, her cell phone was missing. She knew it couldn't be in the room since she wasn't talking on it.

"SHIT!" Rei said. She waved her hand for a taxi to take her to the restaurant Solace and prayed someone and her cell phone was there.

* * *

"Yes, it is 2:00 a.m. and I am on Nate's roof. Yes, Amy left with Greg. Yes, Nate is smoking. Yes, I have not taken any hits….. Yes, you are pissing me off." I said into my phone as Lita bombarded me with questions.

I said goodbye.

The sky was pitch black and the moon was shinning brightly. I couldn't help but feel… alive? For some reason I just felt wonderfully happy. Somehow I had ended up on Nate's Roof but that was okay. I could see everything from his roof. Even inside his neighbor's window. Scratch that- I can see his _gorgeous_ neighbor. This gorgeous man was taking off his shirt. His back muscles were flexed and I couldn't help but keep on "peeping". He turned around fast, though and I didn't have enough time to move.

Shit! It's Darien.

I gave a weak smile. Bad timing Nate sat by me and started kissing my neck. Crap. He obviously didn't notice he had a new neighbor and I was checking him out.

"Nate, did you know you have a new neighbor"

"Yeah, He's cool. Why? You want to meet him" He said taking another hit from his bong.

"Uh… I don't know"

"No problem… I'll call him right now"

There was no stopping Nate. He dialed his number and flashed his pearly whites at me.

"DARIEN! MAN! I'M COMING OVER FOOL!"

"Dear lord help me" I said underneath my breath.

* * *

Rei literally slammed into the wooden doors of the restaurant Solace. What perfect timing, it was closed.

She knocked hard on the doors. "PLEASE! IS ANY ONE THERE," no answer "ILL PAY YOU!"

Suddenly someone opened the doors. Rei recognized him. It was the underage bartender/ student. What was his name? Charlie? Casey? CHAD! That's it

"OH MY GOD! I'm so glad that you're here!" she said, almost out of breath.

"Yo…"

"Have you seen a cell phone?"

He laughed and his boyish grin made Rei blush. "Yeah you wouldn't have a friend named Lita, would you?"

"Oh what did she do?"

"Nothing, she called and just thought I was…" he cleared his throat "…you're HA Lover!"

"AHH! I'm sooo sorry!"

"No, it's okay. Here I'll go get it"

He walked into the restaurant, and motioned her to follow. She sat on the barstool, and waited for him. She noticed it was only the two of them. He came back and placed the phone in her hand.

She brushed his bangs out of his face and she gently kissed his cheek and as almost like a kitten purring she said "Thank You."

And with that she went on home, feeling better then new.

* * *

The next morning, the air was filled with love, or at least for Amy. She had finally found it. Love! What a perfect word. She could scream it all day… LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVING LOVE! She had finally met the perfect guy. GREG! GREG, she could also scream his name all day and night. She couldn't wait to tell the girls.

* * *

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Lita said as she brushed her hair. She can't believe that her father was missing her birthday again. AGAIN! I mean what the fuck is up with that! She should be use to it but no one should be. "HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO ME!" she said as she decided she was going to skip school.

* * *

ANDREW. DREW, Darling. Oh MY HANDSOME! ANDY, BABY! Andy? Drew? ANDREW? Mina practiced this for twenty minutes before she gave up. She needed help. Professional help. There was no way she was going to land him. Even with her movie star tan and her riveting looks. She needed to be intelligent. That's it. How could anyone not want her, then. DID YOU KNOW THAT IT TAKES 32 LICKS TO GET TO THE CENTER OF THE LOLIPOP?

* * *

1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8! 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8! KICK HIGHER LADIES! YOU DON'T WANT THOSE LOVE HANDLES DO YOU? Rei wanted to kick her in the face. She was sure to lose some calories like that. God? Why did she have that chocolate fudge decked out with caramel ice cream last night? She could have been sleeping in. You know what they say, a perfect body needs grooming. Or some shit like that.

* * *

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. OUCH MOTHER FUCKER! Never wear stilettos when you are trying to run away from a stoned Nate. I tried to leave Nate's as fast as I could. I managed but now I have blisters all over my feet. AHH! They HURT! I need a bottle of Gin. I'm just glad Darien did not see me. That would have been funny or extremely awkward.

* * *

OKAY IM SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW!

DIVINE MISS J


	5. Chapter 5

Hey PEEPS! AHH! I want more reviews! This chapter is when the party begins and may I say there is too many crazy things to just have it all happen in one Chapter! So this is Part One!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

All the girls were at the coffee shop drinking our lattés and our cappuccinos listening to that new Gwen Steffani song. We all seemed to have a lot of problems. Amy couldn't believe that she finally has found someone worthy and thinks she might be in love. She doesn't know if she should wait with him. Mina doesn't know how to get Andrew and is going to just quit. Lita can't find any one plus her birthday bash was tonight. Rei kept getting flowers sent to her from that old guy she almost slept with and I… Well I could never get a chance to talk to Darien without looking like a complete idiot.

"So have you told him you don't want to speak to him" Mina asked Rei

"I haven't talked to him at all" she responded calmly while chipping at her Chanel Vamp nail polish

"I still can't believe you almost slept with him" Lita added

"Please DON'T REMIND me!" she said laughing, "By the way, I think I have had enough of men…"

"But what about Chad?" Ami asked sing songy

_"…BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU AND GREGORY!"_

Ami blushed profusely. Just that name made everything get red.

"I'm gonna bring him to the party tonight!"

"I'm so stoked about this party!" I said to Lita

"I invited Darien and his friends" Lita announced

We all looked at her with our mouths wide open. We didn't know what to say.

"But why?" I barely spitted it out

"Cause they are all gorgeous and Darien is very nice."

"When did you and Darien get so close?" I asked I was clearly feeling a little hurt that she would go after him. _What a bitch!_

Lita smiled pulled her hair up into a bun to show off her newly bronzed shoulders.

"After I realized that you like him and are too chicken to talk to him?"

"Huh?"

"It means _DARLING_… I'm playing matchmaker and you two are my little puppets!" She clapped her hands excitedly!

GOD DO I LOVE LITA! LOVE HER!

"Um…okay Lita whatever you say?" I responded but inside I knew she was a true goddess.

"SO when is the yacht leaving?" Mina asked Lita

"At five so be there early!"

"We should have a toast!" Ami said

"Ami…It's 10:30 am… I'm not gonna start drinking till tonight!" Rei answered

"NO… We should have a toast with our coffee!"

We all grabbed our cups and held them in the circle. We all said HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITA really loud and hugged her and wished we all have crazy fun at this party!

* * *

Rei, Mina, and I were cruising down the road with just our bikinis on. We were driving to Nate's to pick him up at the party. We arrived and I rang his door bell.

I saw a shadow coming toward the door. Wow did Nate get more built?

Of course it wasn't Nate who answered. It was dear old Darien. I suddenly felt naked when he answered the door. Maybe I should have put on more clothes… My hair was in two long pigtails and the deep green bikini barely covered my long tanned legs. Darien always looked hot. He was wearing only jeans. He had a very nice body. Not too muscular but not wimpy looking.

"Uh… Hi Serena…" I saw him glanced at my breasts but he quickly averted his eyes.

"Hi Darien" I said cheerfully

He gulped. It was too much fun of how he was trying to only look at my eyes. He put his hands in his pocket but then quickly took them out. He looked nervous. This was too funny!

I saw a dime on the floor and purposefully bent down to pick it up. I heard him exert a quick breath.

"Is Nate here?" I asked

"Uh…Yeah"

"I'm glad you are coming to the party!"

"Yeah me too actually, I was kind of hoping I would see you"

"Oh really? Whatever for?"

"I just wanted to talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah?"

"Um okay…"

I heard a honk from Rei's Escalade and knew I was talking too long.

"Are you dating Nate?" Darien asked

I was stunned by this question. This was totally random.

"I'm not sure. We are kinda of just good friends."

"Oh! I thought you guys were serious."

"Nope!"

Nate then came through and pushed Darien aside and picked me up and landed a kiss on my lips! I giggled.

"We are not serious just good friends!" Nate said to Darien, "Come on let's go, Dude!"

We all jumped into Rei's Escalade and headed down to the Marina where the Yacht was.

* * *

The party was outrageous! Everyone was there! Lita wore a gold bikini with real diamonds threaded on. Her brown hair was soft and wavy and her bright green eyes with her big smile made everyone love her more. Guys surrounded her and smiled and pleaded to her to come dance with them. When she asked for another glass of Champagne guys hurried off to get her one. She loved the attention. All she had to do was keep on smiling.

"Do you mind if you move" a harsh voice said to her

She turned around and saw a striking young man with deep brown eyes staring straight at her. He obviously couldn't be speaking to her. She smiled.

"Hello! Are you deaf? Can you move!"

"You talking' to me?" she said pissed off

"Yeah I am"

"Are you high! I'm the mother fucking Birthday girl!"

"I don't care can you move?"

"I don't think I can"

He stepped close to her and she can smell the strong musky scent of his cologne. If he wasn't such a jackass…

"So you are Lita?"

"Yeah…"

He looked her up and down. She immediately felt embarrassed. He had a little smirk on his face that she knew meant trouble.

"I want you to come model with me"

"What?"

"My cousin is a photographer and we are looking for a beautiful girl for me to model with?"

"No fucking way, I know what that means and I don't do Porn."

"Well thank god for that! Seriously my cousin is a world famous photographer. Have you heard of him?"

"I would need to know his name?"

"Mark Angelo"

"MARK ANGELO"

"Yes… Do you recognize?"

"Of course… But I don't know if I would want to do it"

"I'll call you?"

"You don't have my phone number"

"I have everyone's phone number baby"

"What's your name?"

"Ken"

* * *

Mina was already tipsy. She was standing on the deck looking at the sun setting. She was practically glowing in her outrageous getup. Her long blonde hair was curled and her dress was the same color of her skin. She looked nude but was covered. She should be having fun but everything seemed so unreal. What she really wanted was Andrew. Maybe he would never like her, but she at least wanted to be his friend. Surprisingly enough, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Andrew.

"Hi…" she whispered

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"What do you think I'm doing" She snapped, immediately wishing she hadn't

"I don't know"

There was an awkward pause. Why had all the sudden Andrew had come to talk to her? He never had before. He always tried to run away from her. He never gave her a chance.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked him not looking at him. She could feel his presence though.

"I…just saw you here. I thought…."

She turned around and met him straight in the eye.

"Thought what? That I needed someone to talk to? Well I have already tried to talk to you so many times before and you kept running away."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I tried being your friend." She turned away "Why are you talking to me now?"

"I don't understand you Mina"

"And I don't understand you"

Awkward silence

"Mina…."

"Yeah?"

"I think I like yo….ugh…..Do you want another glass of champagne?"

"Sure…"

* * *

Ami and Greg sat in a very close position. She sat in his lap and played with his short hair as he played with other parts of her. She giggled and had a sudden urge to kiss him all over. She moved her legs and straddled him. He groaned softly and grabbed her waist. She kissed his chest, neck, cheeks, and lips. She could feel him push against her hard. Her whole body tingled with warm sensations. She knew this must be love.

He let go of her and she got up and took a cigarette from her purse and lighted it.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he was shocked.

"Lighting up one? Do you want one?"

"GOD NO!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Ami but I…. hate smoking!"

"HUH?"

"Ami… you can die from that!"

"But…"

"And get lung cancer! And die!"

"I know…."

"I don't think you do?"

"Greg come on… Everyone else is smoking"

"Ami…I'm sorry but I can't be with someone who smokes"

"WHAT!"

"I'm serious"

"BUT! You are surrounded by people who are smoking"

"Yeah but they aren't my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?"

"Ami I like you a lot and I want you to be my girlfriend!"

"Oh my…"

"But not unless you quit smoking…"

"Greg… I don't know if I can do that"

"Ames come on"

"No! I have been smoking since I was 12"

"12?"

"Yeah and I don't need anyone bothering me about it! You can't fucking judge me"

"Fine." I guess I was wrong about you."

He got up and left a pissed off Ami smoking frantically. As she saw him moving away she looked at her cigarette. Smoking or him?

* * *

SOoo... what do you guys think? 

REVIEW!

and stay tune for part 2 when we get to hear what Rei and Serena are doing together. Or what they are not doing together? Will something happen with Rei and Nate? Will Darien ever get the courage to kiss Serena? Will the party keep on going or will the Police try to shake this party up! Will Mina and Andrew finally become something, or will another handsome gentelman steal her away? And what about Ami and her smoking habits!

DIVINE MISS J!


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou for all the reviews! Also...Check out my other story TIME GOES ON FOREVER!

Here is PART TWO of the Party! Only one more part to go!

ENJOY**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 "the party part 2"**

Everywhere I looked Darien was there. Well, that might be because I kept looking for him and followed him. I didn't know why I kept doing this, but he just- God I can't explain it.

"Serena, why don't you go talk to him" Rei said. Obviously she knew what I was thinking.

"What are you talking about?" I lied.

Rei looked me straight in the face and tightened her lips together. She put one hand on her hip and began shaking her finger on the other.

"SERENA! I can't believe that you are too chicken to take this chance. I mean look at you!"

"What is something wrong?" I said looking to make sure there were no spots on my orange Michael Kors dress.

"You look fabulous and you should feel fabulous," Rei approvingly said, "Now take some Vodka"

She handed me the bottle of Grey Goose Vodka where I then took three big swigs of it. The sweet burning sensation in my throat made me tingle just a little.

"Now," Rei instructed, "GO GET YOUR MAN!" She pushed me in his direction and gave me a pat on the ass. Nice…

I walked cautiously in his direction. There were many girls hanging all over him. I suddenly felt self conscious and knew I looked like a fool. I was about to turn around when I heard my name. I prayed to the lord it was him calling it.

And it was.

He looked as handsome as ever. He wore a dark blue shirt that made his eyes shine brightly. He smiled at me and as he came over to my legs suddenly felt weak. Actually they really felt weak.

"Serena…are you okay."

"Uh…yeah…How are you?" I tried my best not to slur.

I suddenly felt dizzy. My legs felt numb. All I could do was pray that I somehow I could get to the cabin rooms the girls and I were sharing.

"Do you want to take a walk onto the deck?" He said to me. I nodded my head. Maybe fresh air was all I needed.

Somehow I managed to get on the deck without looking pissed drunk. I smiled at him; I never noticed how cute his little curls were.

"It's really beautiful at night….the ocean" I sighed. I tried to hang on to the white rails.

"You know Serena…I know we really didn't start our relationship good, but I was wondering if you mi-"

"Relationship?"

"Yeah like our friendship?"

"Friendship?"

"Yeah, well I was wondering…"

"Wondering?"

"Why are you repeating everything I'm saying?"

"Repeating?"

"You just did it again?"

"What?"

"Look, are you trying to make fun of me or something?"

"Darien…I honestly have no idea what you are talking about?" And I didn't…but suddenly I felt like my stomach was about to burst. There was an acidy feeling and I didn't like it one bit. I stared into the ocean and this didn't make me feel one bit better.

"Serena…I just wanted to know if you wanted to maybe be more than friends. Like be my girlfriend?"

"Darien I would-…"

All of the sudden I reached over the railings and started to vomit. I was completely disgusted and I knew Darien probably was too, because as I turned around I saw him running away.

* * *

What a bastard! Was all I could think. I can't believe he left me here. What a little shit.

I tried to manage to walk to the cabin. I opened the door and saw Ami crying on the bed.

"Oh Ami? What happened?" I rushed over to the bed.

"I think I just ruined my chances with the most wonderful guy ever! OVER A CIGARRETE" Ami wailed

"Huh…Honey start over…"

"Greg broke up with me because I smoke!"

"Oh honey!" I tried to soothe her.

"Oh god Serena… Your breath!"

"Oh sorry…"

I put a mint in my mouth and began telling Ami the story as how I just threw up.

"So do you think he still wants you to be his girlfriend?" was her only reply

I couldn't help but laugh!

* * *

He never came back with the champagne; is all Mina was thinking about. She stood on the deck almost ready to cry. She walked along trying to think that she didn't screw things up. She turned the corner and heard someone singing a pretty little song. As she got closer she couldn't help but think this was so romantic. As she stepped nearer to the person, he turned around.

"Uh…sorry, I didn't mean to disturb?" Was all she could spit out.

"Mina is that you?" She heard the familiar deep voice say

"Yeah…" She came closer only to see that it was Nate. She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked stoned and how romantic he was for singing.

"Natie! What are you doing in the dark alone and singing?"

He laughed and motioned her to come sit with him. She did and took her shoes off.

"So how are you little one…" He asked

"Just great…" she said playing with her hair

"What's the matter?" he put her hand down and grabbed her chin softly so she would look at him.

She smiled and replied, "I'm fine…just I thought I liked this guy and he obviously doesn't like me…"

"Who is it?"

"Uh…Andrew…"

"Andrew? Why would you like that loser!"

"Nate…"

"Mina, you are very beautiful and him being a stuck up prick, just can't handle your beauty…" he took a swig of the champagne bottle and gave it to her. She took one also too embarrassed by his words to say anything.

He sighed and couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was beyond beautiful, she looked literally like an angel.

"I know we haven't been good friends, and plus I was always with Serena, but something about the way you look right now, this moment, I can't explain but…"

Mina put her index finger on his fine pink lips, stopping his rambling . His green eyes looked so seductively to her and she couldn't help but let him kiss her hand. He moved his kisses to her wrists and she felt suddenly hot.

He abruptly stopped and backed away. She opened her eyes and wondered why.

"Nate?"

"I'm sorry Mina. I know you don't like me like that."

She gasped softly.

"Nate…come here"

His sexy grin made her heart flutter. He moved closer and looked into her shimmering blue eyes.

"Mina, I'm going to kiss you…"

And before she could reply his lips touched hers so softly that she felt he hadn't. He held the back of her neck and continued to kiss her. Each kiss, growing with more affection. She had never felt this way and kissed him back as much as she could.

Their kissing was so much that they didn't hear the footsteps coming. But they did hear the champagne glasses fall.

Mina looked up and saw a hurt Andrew staring back at them.

* * *

Rei was dancing with every guy there. She couldn't help but feel so admired. She saw Lita and decided to make her way over there.

"Hey gurly gurl!" Rei shouted

"REI!" Lita smiled and hugged her.

"Where is everyone?" Lita asked

"I have no fucking clue…."

"Do you know someone named Ken?"

"Yeah! He's one of Chad's friends"

"He offered me to model with him!"

"Really? That's fantastic!"

"Thanks? Speaking of Chad….Where is he?"

"I danced with him earlier…"

"Oh really…"

"YEAH! Can you believe it is already one in the morning!" Rei said, changing the subject.

"Oh crap! I think we made it! I need to go to give the speech"

"I'll see you at the club!"

Lita went to by the D.J. to use the microphone. She stood on one table and began her speech! As the music was turned off people groaned.

"HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR COMING!"

She paused to let everyone clap and shout her name!

"NOW WE ARE GETTING OFF MY DADDY'S YACHT so we can go to the Ritz Hotel and Party!"

More clapping….

"LIMOS ARE OUTSIDE WAITING! AND HAVE A FUCKING GREAT TIME!"

She stepped down and couldn't wait to leave!

"Nice speech…" She barely heard. She turned around to see Ken.

"Yeah…so…"

"So where are the Limos…"

"Outside…"

"Hmmm… I don't know I might need you to show me…"

She was getting the hint. She grabbed his hand and he voluntarily moved closer to her. He planted her one hell of a kiss. She turned around and started heading off of the yacht, with Ken right behind her.

As she stepped into the limo, she turned around and looked at Ken. He stared at her questionably.

"Well, are you going to scoot over, Darling."

She didn't say anything just smiled.

"I see, you want me to go over you," he replied with a cocky smile.

She still didn't say anything.

He was about to climb over her, when she pushed him off into the street.

She closed the door and pulled down the window yelling, "NO WAY! DARLING!"

She smiled and felt happy!

* * *

Ami and I met Rei downstairs feeling very drunk. There was no way we were going to continue this birthday bash. WE didn't feel up to go partying at the hotel. All we wanted was our suite # and a shower and a bed.

"GOD, what happened to you guys?" Rei said.

"We got rejected by our guys and we got madly drunk!" Ami said

"YUP!" I said.

"Guys when you get to the hotel, go to your suite, don't bother coming okay!"

"Thanks REI!" we both said.

"No problema!" Rei said and guided us to our limo.

As we Ami and I got in, we couldn't help noticing that there were people in with us.

"Serena do you see people also…?" Ami staged whispered to me

"I think so…"

"Are you guys drunk!"

It was dear old Darien with his gang. His posse. His elite members. There was Darien, Ken, Andrew, and dear Greg. Chad was no where to be seen.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" was all Greg could say.

"You know mister….I don't think you should be saying anything!" Ami said

"I can't believe you're fucking Pissed!" Greg retorted to Ami

"Uh…yeah not only do I smoke but I drink a whole lot!"

Nothing else was said. Ami stared out at the window and tried to breathe slowly.

"Where's Mina and Lita?" I asked. I looked to Darien but he turned away from me. If anything I should have been the pissed off one. Not only did I throw up, but he ran off not even helping me!

"Lita is on her way to the hotel. That stupid girl got my pants muddy…" Ken said

"Don't call her stupid" Andrew said

"YEAH!" I said

"You're the stupid one" Andrew said to me.

I blinked my eyes at him, honestly there was some misconception since I knew Andrew couldn't have called me stupid.

"Excuse me?" I said, challenging him

"Yeah. Why your too busy getting drunk and doing god knows what, your little best friend Mina, is making out with your boyfriend Nate!"

"What?"

"Yeah I caught them!"

"But Mina likes Andrew!" Ami said. Immediately feeling guilt as she realized Andrew was the one talking.

"I guess not…" he said coldly.

"Nate and I aren't even going out! I'm happy for them." I said trying to get some response from Darien.

"But I can see why she would want to date him," I continued, "he's very nice and when someone is in trouble or feels sick he doesn't run away like a little pussy!"

Darien then turned and looked at me. His eyes were smoldering. I stared straight at him.

"How much longer to the hotel…" Ken asked out loud.

"Somebody better pray it doesn't take any longer," was Darien only comment and he said directly at me.

Nobody else talked anymore for the last ten minutes. The tensions was almost unbearable. We finally arrived and Ami and I got out of that limo as fast as we could, trying to keep from falling apart.

* * *

Hopefully this story will become better and hopefully more happy.

Please Review! THEY MAKE MY Day!

Divine Miss J


	7. Chapter 7

Things have been hetic but finally I got my lazy bu up and wrote chapter 7!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_DING!_

The elevator doors opened and a barefoot tipsy Lita walked out. She was practically glowing. She had a big smile on her face. She was happy. The party was over and it had been a huge success. She knew everyone would still be talking about months from now.

She head down to where her suite lay ahead. She was sharing it with Rei, so she figured Rei would already be knocked out. Serena, Ami, and Mina were sharing right next to them.

She opened the door and shut it behind her. Or that's what she thought. For, the door didn't close all the way.

She put on her green silk dress pajama and went to bed next to Rei. Or once again that's who she thought it was.

Rei had apparently been working out a lot because her biceps were a little too big. And that snoring! My god it sounded like a drunken sailor! But Nevertheless Lita was too tipsy and lazy to notice or check if that was really Rei.

* * *

It had only been a couple of hours since Lita had left. And Ken had had enough. He couldn't believe that that girl had completely rejected him. He didn't know why, but he truly did like her. From the first day that he saw her in her stupid little car with all her annoying friends, he found her beautifully brazen.

He enjoyed looking at the shape of her nose and mouth. The way her emerald eyes would light up at something funny one of her friends said. Her deep and sexy voice aroused emotions in him no other girl- bloody hell- WOMAN ever had. She had some kind of hold over him and he wanted her badly.

The elevator doors opened and he walked down the hall to where Lita's room was. This was it, he told himself. Now or never he was going to tell her he loved her.

He was about to knock on the door when he noticed the door was slightly opened.

He pushed it and the light from the sun, shone on three bodies in the king sized bed.

* * *

Darien, Andrew, and Greg walked into the elevator. There were staying in one room while Ken and Chad stayed in another right next to them. They all knew that they were on the same floor as the girls and Nate. To be perfectly honest, Darien was kinda happy knowing Serena was near.

"I can't believe Mina is with Nate now" Andrew said sighing after.

"Well, can you blame her? I mean Andy you weren't very…I don't know… outgoing with her" Greg responded, "I mean you can't just rely on the girl's feelings. She had enough of you not even giving her the time or day"

"But that's the thing! I would have given her chance. Hell- I wish she would give me a chance! I like her so much but every time I'm with her I freeze up and act as if I don't like her"

"Well tell her that!"

"I can't. Now that she is with Nate"

"I don't like Nate" Darien said

"You just don't like him because he has killer abs and probably had sex with Serena" Greg included.

"Well thanks Greg" Darien gave him an evil look. But just shook it off.

"What about you and Ami? You guys broke up because of smoking!"

"Well it kills people"

"Oh shut up Greg!" Andy laughed, "Are you kidding me, you use to smoke so much! What is this really about?"

"Well, its just….Oh never mind"

"Gregory, tell your friends what's on your mind" Darien taunted.

"It's just that…Ami is so great. She is so smart and beautiful and classy. But I'm starting to have really deep feelings for her. But we just met. Isn't this going to fast?"

"Well talk to her about it. Don't break up with her over a cigarette" Darien said

"I think I will. But…." Greg looked at Darien with a devilish smirk," You have to talk to Serena"

"What? Talk to her about what? We have nothing to talk about!"

"OH CUT THE CRAP DARIEN!" Andrew roared gasping for air because he was laughing so much. "You are totally into her but you keep messing up"

"I know it's true. I like Serena" Darien whispered.

Andrew and Greg high-five each other.

"Whoosh! Dare I never thought you would admit it!" Greg said

"Okay so I will talk to Serena, Greg will get back with Ami, and Andrew will announce his undying love to Mina!" Darien said smiling.

The elevator door opened but it wasn't their floor. Instead it opened to Mina and Nate making out.

* * *

"BLOODY HELL!" Ken yelled.

A sleepy Lita jumped up and saw one pissed off Ken.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in MY room?" agitatedly said

"Well WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A THREESOME WITH CHAD AND REI?"

"WHAT!"

Lita turned around saw Rei and Chad waking up.

AAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

OHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Rei jumped out of the bed; but suddenly she realized she didn't have a shirt on and everyone could see her breasts.

"Oh god!" She yelled and quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled them around her chest.

"I don't know what happened last night!" groggily said Chad, "My head hurts so much!"

"Oh your head is gonna hurt alright!" Ken roared.

Chad and Ken had been friends for a long time, like when they were diapers. Chad knew very well how Ken reacts when he is pissed off, a little hung over, and hasn't showered in a day.

The face that Chad saw on Ken right now at this time, almost made Chad piss his pants-em I guess bed.

Ken's face was so turning so red that Lita thought he was going to have a heart attack. She wasn't scared just confused. She didn't have any time to think as Ken pounced on Chad and started to hit punch him. Well actually slap him.

Chad managed to escape and with only his boxers on tried to run away. He almost succeeded of getting to the door but as his luck would have it….he tripped over some Louis Vuttion trunks.

"AHHH!" Chad screamed

"Come BACK Here YOU little COWARD!" Ken shouted.

It was like a cat and mouse game. Chad ran throughout the huge suite screaming like a girl; with Ken close on his tracks.

* * *

Mina and Nate stepped into the elevator with Nate's arm tightly around her waist. She was so nervous and embarrassed. This was the second time that night Andrew had seen her and Nate make out.

"Hey Nate" Greg said awkwardly.

"Hi" Nate answered with a condescending voice.

"Going up to the suites" Greg tried again, "They should be some tricked out rooms"

"Yeah, well that's what Mina said" Nate replied while giving a soft kiss on Mina's cheek making her blush profusely.

"Nate…" she whispered trying to make him stop, but he didn't and this just made her giggle.

Andrew felt sick. He tried to restrain himself. He clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"So have you seen Serena?" Nate asked Darien

"No" Darien replied with a skeptical look, "Why do you ask"

"Well, I was just wondering where she was. I still care about her you know"

"Oh really! You care about her so much that you make out with her best friend" Darien couldn't resist he blurted it out.

With his smoldering green eyes he gave Darien a defensive look. Darien wasn't intimidated though. He just wanted to get off this stupid elevator. The tensions in it were almost unbearable.

Finally they arrived on their floor. They each got out; Mina who about to say good night was cut off by a high screaming pitch. It was coming out of Rei and Lita's room.

As they all ran down the hall they saw Ami and Serena come out of their room.

"Serena! Ami!" Mina shouted

"Mina! What the hell is happening?" Serena exclaimed.

"I think it's coming from Rei's and Lita's room" Darien said

Without thinking they all barged into their room. They stopped in the doorway.

* * *

It was a sight to see.

Rei only had a sheet on and Lita in her green gown was running after Ken who was running after Chad! Suddenly Chad went into the bathroom and locked the door. Ken banged on the door yelling "GET OUT! AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

"What happened?" Ami asked

"I don't know!" Rei answered

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" I yelled

Surprisingly everyone listened and turned and looked at me.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Chad had a fucking threesome with Lita and Rei!" Ken said quietly his face still red.

"What?"

"No we didn't!" Lita said her face red also but by embarrassment, "I would have remembered something!"

"Hell yeah you would have remembered!" Shouted Chad still locked in the bathroom.

"Shut up CHAD!" Rei said this time banging on the door, "Look, me and Chad did stuff, but Lita wasn't involved! My question is why the hell did you barged in, KEN, in our room!"

"I…I…I" Ken started but didn't know what to say.

"I…I…what Ken?" Nate put in.

"I don't know!"

"Man, what is wrong with you!" Lita asked Ken

"You, YOU is what is wrong with me!"

"What?"

"Yes you Lita!" Cautiously walking up he began to speak, "Lita, I don't know why but I like you. Seriously, for some reason I can't help but think of you every minute of every fucking day!"

Everyone gasped. No one knew this. Tears started to form in my eyes…I couldn't help but find this so romantic.

"You are so gorgeous and vivacious that it makes me feel stupid when I'm around you. And only God knows why, but this morning I felt I needed to tell you that. But when I came in and saw you with Chad and Rei I just exploded with rage. I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me"

Everyone was waiting for Lita's reply. She looked straight at me and I smiled at her.

"You are one crazy mother fucker!" was her answer. She ran toward him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Chad came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry man. You know how I get when-"

"It's okay I forgive you" said Chad and gave him a hug.

"Well this was one crazy morning!" Mina exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday Lita!" we all said.

* * *

reviews are welcomed!

DIVINE MISS J


	8. Chapter 8

I would have had this out earlier but my computer was being annoying. Sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

By MISS DIVINE J

"PUMP IT LOUDER!" I sang from that new Black Eye Peas song on my way to school. I guess you could say it pumped me up especially since it was 7:00 in the morning.

I turned into the parking lot and parked my purple BMW in my usual spot; right in front of the court yard. I put some of my Dior lip gloss on and checked to make sure my hair looked alright as I got out and drank the last sip of my latte.

"Hey Serena, wait up!" I heard. I turned around and saw Darien running after me. I paused. He looked so sexy in our school uniform, which is very unlikely for guys to look hot in our uniforms.

"Hey Dare! I see you're not crowded by your posse," I said.

"Yeah I could say the same thing about you!" I giggled. We started walking towards the school. There was a nice breeze and barely any people yet.

"So how about Lita's party, that was crazy!" He exclaimed while brushing his hand through his hair.

"Yeah tell me about it! Well I guess you should get use to it. Now that your friends are dating my friends," I smiled at him and put my Chanel Sunglasses on top of my head so I could see him better.

"Your pretty you know that," he said looking down at me and brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. "I want to apologize for what happened at Lita's party."

"What happened at Lita's party?" I was captivated by his smile.

"A lot but I was wondering maybe we could hang out or something later," he asked. We were almost inside the school when I heard the ten minute bell rang.

"Yeah Of course! OH I have to go, but I'll talk to you later!"

I hurried to my locker that was right by Mina's. I saw her there with Nate. It was still a little strange seeing them together. Not only a week ago I was with Nate.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Serena," they both said with smiles. It was awkward. What was I going to say?

"I'll talk to you later Mina," Nate said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Bye Serena"

I waved my hand to him while opening my locker and took my English binder out. Mina leaned against her locker with her books in her arms and sighed. She was so naturally stunning with just her hair up in a pony tail. But she wore a distressed face.

"What's the matter, Min?" I asked. I closed my locker.

"Serena, can I ask you a question?" She started to bite the nail of her thumb.

"Sure, ask away. But do it on the way to English. We can't be late again! Who knows what Mr. Thomas will do!" we both started to giggle thinking about that short little man.

"Okay, but I was just wondering if you were mad at me?" she asked.

"Mad! You have got to be kidding! Why would I be mad?" I started to laugh.

"I just thought you would be upset about me going out with Nate," she said looking down to the floor.

"Mina, I'm just a little surprised! I thought you were head over heels for Andrew!"

We were almost to the classroom when she stopped and pulled me aside. This caught me a little off guard. "Serena, don't tell anyone especially not Nate but I-," she was cut off by the warning bell.

"Mina what's the matter," I asked.

"I'll tell you later!" she said with a wink and we rushed into class.

* * *

It was lunch time already and the girls and I were at our usual table at the courtyard. Even though we were having a very interesting conversations about our love lives, I was worried about Mina.

"So I can't believe you had sex with Chad!" Ami said to Rei.

"Why can't you believe that? Rei has had sex with everyone," Lita laughed as Rei threw a cheeto at her. "I'm just kidding" she added.

"Well haven't you done it yet with Ken?" she asked Lita.

Lita blushed, "No, unfortunately we are taking things slow." She put her head down on the table.

"That's good, believe me," Ami started, "Greg and I were going so fast that we broke up because of a cigarette!"

Everyone started laughing at this one.

"Oh so guess what guys!" I exclaimed.

"You had sex with someone?" Ami shockingly asked.

"No, But Darien asked me out. Or well he asked me if I wanted to 'hang out'," I announced to them. I thought they would be surprised but they just nodded their heads and said, "Okay?"

"OKAY?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow, "Did you not hear what I told you guys?" I was a little sad I thought they would care more.

"All I got to say it is about TIME!" Rei laughingly said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Oh girl please you can't be serious? You didn't know that Darien has been in LOVE with you forever?" Lita said between laughs.

"NO! I didn't know!"

"Serena, it has been so obvious!" Mina said and even she started to giggle.

Everyone was laughing. I really hadn't any idea! I pondered this. Did Darien like me? It would be way to perfect!

"Okay you guys can stop laughing NOW!" I said.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So Dare, did you ask Serena out?" Andrew asked while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well kinda?"

All eyes were upon him. He started to sweat a little.

"What do you mean _kinda_?" Chad asked.

"Well I asked her to hang out with me…"

Groans and moans came from everyone. Ken hit himself on his forehead. Greg just shook his head and Andrew rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chad mumbled.

"What! I didn't do anything wrong!" Darien tried to defend himself, "Just because you guys have had it easy getting your girls doesn't mean you can judge me. Serena is totally different from any other girl I have met!"

"Yeah what is with her?" Andrew said, "She's the first girl who hasn't already tried to seduce you."

"Maybe she's a lesbian?" Chad asked out loud but soon felt Darien's empty Mountain Dew can hit his head.

"Actually thinking about it, Serena didn't care at all that Mina is going out with Nate!" Greg said.

"Come on everyone knows that Serena didn't like Nate," Darien said angrily.

"Hey, that would be kinda hot, though…" Ken said suggestively, "Serena as a lesbian,"

"Ken SHUT UP!" Andrew punched him in the shoulder.

"What?" He asked Andrew but then glanced at Darien who was tightening his fist.

"Look, here comes Nate," Chad said and then yelled, "NATE, COME OVER MAN!"

"Why did you do that CHAD?" Andrew muttered him.

"Hey Nate do you think Serena is a lesbian?" Greg asked Nate as he was walking over with a stupid cocky-assed grin on his face.

"Believe me boys, Serena is NOT a lesbian," he said flashing his pearly whites but then added, "or at least she wasn't when she was with me…"

"How was Serena…you know…" Ken asked. Once again he was punched in the arm by Andrew.

"Well I never share information about a lady I conquest," he laughed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I got to go," Darien said who felt sick to his stomach.

"I'll walk with you," Andrew added.

The two of them left the group; both wanting to seriously hurt that son of a bitch.

* * *

"You see ladies and gentlemen, S-E-X has consequences," Coach Hurst, the health teacher, began his speech, "I know kids today want to just have S-E-X but will you still want it when your knocked up!"

"Oh my word, this guy is so boring!" Mina dropped her head onto her desk.

Rei, Mina, Lita, and Andrew were in complete boredom. They were each secretly thinking of how to kill ourselves.

"Now, Now, Now, you better sit up Mina Kensington!" Rei teased Mina as she threw her pen lightly at her.

"Shut up!" she smiled and threw back her pen at her with a little too much force. The red flowered pen mistakenly flew across the room and hit Coach Hurst.

"S-E- OUCH!" he yelled as the pen smacked him on his cheek.

The class caused a clamor of laughter. Coach Hurst's face turned blood red as he searched the room for the attacker. His eyes fixated on the blonde who covered her mouth with her hand. She looked straight into his eyes with pity and forgiveness. She knew he knew it was her.

"MISS KENSINGTON," he bellowed.

"Yes Coach Hurst," she said meekly.

"Why did you throw this red flowered pen at me?" he shook his finger at the pen that lay on the floor.

"Um…well Sir…"

"Yes, I am waiting for your explanation,"

"Well I –"

"It was me Coach Hurst," a new voice entered the conversation.

Mina as well as the rest of the class turned their heads to see Andrew speaking. Mina gasped; she couldn't believe he was taking the blame.

"Excuse me, Mr. Richton?" Coach Hurst asked suspiciously.

"I threw that red flowered pen at you," Andrew stated calmly, "I was getting bored of your talk about 'S-E-X' when I decided to throw the pen at you."

"Well then Mr. Richton you are going to have afternoon detention an-"

"Wait! No!" Mina shouted.

The whole class including Andrew gawked at her. What was she doing?

"Miss Kensington, do you wish to add something?"

"Coach Hurst, Andrew didn't throw the pen at you I did!"

Andrew stood up and said pointing to himself, "No she didn't I did"

"He's lying!" She pointed her finger to him, "I DID IT!"

"Coach I threw the pen!" Andrew walked over to Mina.

"No, Coach I threw it!"

"I threw it!"

"No I THREW IT!"

They were inches apart and Mina gazed at his gorgeous brown eyes that were lit up by some kind of passion. She had the sudden urge to just throw herself on top of him. She decided against it though, being that they were in front of the entire class.

"I threw the pen," Andrew exasperated as he gripped her petite shoulders.

"ENOUGH!" Coach Hurst yelled as he tore Andrew away from her, "I DON'T CARE WHO THREW THE PEN! YOU BOTH HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL AND WILL DO AN ASSIGMENT TOGETHER ABOUT HOW SEX IS **_BAD!_** AM I CLEAR?"

The Coach's face was now purple and his eyes were bulged out of his head. He looked back at the two blonde students who were surprised at their psycho teacher.

"A project…" Mina stated blankly, "together?"

"YES MISS KENSIGTON!"

The bell rang and the students flowed out of the classroom with new fun gossip to share. Mina and Andrew just looked at each other.

"Well this was interesting," Lita whispered to Rei.

"Poor Mina," was all Rei could respond back, "This is totally going to screw up her relationship with Nate,"

Lita and Rei smiled silently to themselves.

* * *

I was walking to my car when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Darien once again.

"Hi," I said

"Hey,"

"Do you need a lift somewhere?"

"Nah, I got my car" he pointed to his black Lexus.

"Oh, okay…" I smiled, "I'll see you later then."

I turned to walk away when he grasped my hand softly. I twisted around to look straight at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I could smell the sweet scent of Armani on him. He brushed a hand through my hair and caressed my cheek once more like he did earlier that day.

"Serena," he said huskily, "I...I…-"

"Shut up…" I dreamily whispered and reached up to kiss him. His lips were rough and broken against my soft and gentle ones. He leaned me against my car as my hands roamed his rugged body. I could feel the heat rising between us. It was exhilarating yet at the same time it was frightening. It was going so fast but I didn't mind.

He broke away from me but I wasn't ready to let go. I wasn't going to screw up this time I told myself.

He stepped away from me. I felt uncomfortable and exposed as he continued to stare at me. I wasn't supposed to kiss him. I rushed to get into my car and drive away from this humiliating act I just put on my self but he stopped me once again.

I looked down at my leather seats and tried not to let him see my reddening face.

"You were going to try to leave after that?" He asked.

I looked up and saw him grinning at me. He was adorably cute. I pulled my hands on the wheel and sighed.

"Serena, the reason I came over here was because I don't want to just 'hang out' with you," he coughed. I could feel a sharp pain in my chest.

"Oh I see. Well, don't worry I will never throw myself at you again," I started my car and put my seatbelt on.

"NO! You have it all wrong Serena!" he said, "I want you to go on a date with me, okay?"

A date with Darien! Did he really just ask me to go on a date with him? I tried to remain calm. I slowly breathed in and out.

"When and where?" I finally replied with a smile. He put his hand underneath my chin and kissed me softly.

* * *

Next chapter should get very interesting!

Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

By: MISS DIVINE J

It was Friday morning, and Mina was dreading to go to school. Today was the day she would be all alone with Andrew for detention and then they had to do a project on SEX! God, could her luck get any worse. Or maybe this was fate's little joke on her. Not only three weeks ago she wanted a gorgeous boy to like her back and now she had two!

"Be careful what you wish for," she muttered quietly to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She finished dressing in her uniform and put on light makeup, just mascara and lip gloss, slipped into her Prada heels and grabbed the new French Vogue. She needed something to read as she waited for Nate to pick her up.

_God forbid if she read her school assigned books._

She had her own car, but Nate insisted to go to school together. I guess it was only a matter of time for them to start to go out. Her friends were friends with his friends, they're parents ran in the same circles, they were both rich and stunning. _As if those were bad things._

Mina didn't even flip one Dior ad page before Nate arrived in his black range rover.

"Morning Beautiful," he said, as she stepped into his car. She kissed him breathlessly and could taste the mix of orange juice and mint toothpaste from his mouth. Some Beetles song was playing in the background.

"Morning!" she exclaimed.

He pulled out of the enormous driveway and headed to their school. "So I was thinking," he began, "Let's just skip school today. We can go up to the beach house and stay for the weekend. What do you say, babe. "

"As intriguing as that sound, I can't skip school today, I have detention today. Remember?"

He gripped the wheel a little tighter, "Yeah I remember with Andrew,"

"…Maybe after detention or tomorrow?" She said quietly. Although a weekend with Nate at his parent's gigantic secluded beach house sounded amazing, she couldn't leave.

"Yeah sure," Nate turned to look at her and smiled his perfect smile to reassure her that he was fine, and she just smiled. So now they were just grinning at each other like fools.

Suddenly Nate drove into the school parking lot. No one was around. An idea popped into Mina's mind. The song Bye, Bye Miss American Pie was playing now.

"So, uh, we can hear the music a lot **better** in the backseat," She said grinning.

"Oh really," Nate said to amuse her.

"Yeah let's go back there!"

Mina dragged a willing Nate in the backseat and they begin to kiss. Soon enough she was unbuttoning his shirt and he hers. Their hands roamed each others toned bodies. Green looked into blue. She grabbed his face and let her blonde hair fall into his eyes. Kissing and moaning, she was getting such a high off of this. The car windows began to fog up and everything was breathtaking until there was a knock on the window.

* * *

"Did you ever think Lance Bass was ever gay?" Ami asked a sleep deprived Rei.

"Well, Do you remember that one party when he showed up in those short shorts," Rei replied.

"That's true" Lita murmured from the back seat.

"That was a crazy night, remember?" I asked.

Giggling started as we all began to recount stories. We arrived to school laughing about how I and Mina pretended we were two twin princesses and knew no English and could only speak French and demanded two rooms at the luxurious Monaco Hotel when we were in Monaco.

"So have you and Darien been on your date yet," Lita asked.

"Well, he supposed to pick me up tonight. I don't know what were doing yet. We are just "hanging" out", I replied.

"Sure… hanging out?" Lita muttered under her breath with a suppressed chuckle.

"Actually, now that you bring it up… I wanted your guys' opinion on the dirty deed"

"GASP! Serena is asking for our opinions!" Rei mockingly squealed.

I just stuck my tongue at her, "Well, I don't want to screw this up."

"Just don't rush into anything," Ami reassured me.

"Yeah well let see how this goes" I muttered.

I really do NOT want to mess this up, but it's been the first time since we can finally touch each other without it being awkward. How am I going to restrain myself!? He is so gorgeous and sweet, I'm surprised I have stayed this long without jumping his meat, if you get what I am saying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mina was in pure ecstasy, well at least for a couple minutes.

"Wow…" Nate breathed as he rolled onto his back on the leather seats.

"Yeah..." Mina added.

"That was like…"

"… Unbelievable!" She smiled and kissed him long, "Okay the bell is about to ring, I need to go,"

"Wait, you're just going to leave? After that?"

"Nate," She said as she put on her skirt and blindly searched for a Prada heel, "As great as that was, I really need to go to class and then I have detention with Andrew. What, did you expect us to stay in your range rover all day?"

"I don't understand why you can't just leave with me. We don't need to go to school today! Plus when have you been so excited to go to detention especially with Andrew. That guy is a total prick!"

"Don't say that!" Mina shoved her arm into him, "Andrew is sweet and sensitive and many other things"

"Darling, just admit it. You would rather go to detention with that loser than have GREAT, HOT SEX with me!"

Mina's eyes glared at him. She grabbed her purse and slammed the door muttering to him, "God, you are such a loser".

* * *

"Lita, for the last time… THIS IS MY COOKIE!" Ken said coolly

"NOooo! I really, really want it! Come on! You don't need those carbs!"

"Excuse me I have only 5 fat on me!"

"Well don't eat that cookie and you'll have 4" She smiled wickedly. They both stared across each other trying to figure out who would do what. And then with one swift move Ken grabbed the cookie and stuffed it in his mouth,

"UGH! YOU FATTY!!!!" she implored as she crossed her arms.

Laughing with his mouth full, he flashed his brown eyes at her and blew kisses at her and grabbed her into a bear hug.

"EW! Get away from me!" she laughed.

"So are you coming to my dad's bar opening with me," Chad asked Rei during their French class.

"Yeah of course, when is it Friday?"

"No sugar, it's on Saturday?"

"Sugar?"

"What I can't call you sugar? Okay, what about Sweet-ums? Baby-cakes? Jelly?"

She tried to suppress a giggle, "No, I don't think so. Where do you come up with these?"

"Oh you know they have a handbook for everything now-a-days."

* * *

Mina entered Health class with a special glow. You know that certain glow where you can't stop my smiling and you just feel…great. She didn't care that she was still a little sweaty and that most of her makeup rubbed off. She felt clean and dirty at the same time. But not that bad dirty where you feel like a whore, that dirty where you wish you didn't decide to go to school instead of going to a gorgeous beach house with your fantastic lover. Or is he her boyfriend?

"MMM HM!" Lita exclaimed to Mina who apparently couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" she shrugged her shoulders dumbfounded.

"We both know that look? Spill!" Rei hissed excitedly.

"Uh…I have NO idea what you guys are talking about!" Mina squealed.

"Someone did the dirty deed with Nate last night!" Lita clapped her hands.

Mina blushed, "No not Last night?"

"Well when," Rei asked, "Oh MY?! THIS MORNING? DETAILS!"

"I can't tell you guys now! Not during health class, where people can hear!"

"Just location and time?"

Mina looked around the room to make sure there were no ear droppers. "School Parking Lot in his range rover, this morning" she whispered.

"Woah!" Rei stated.

"I know!"

"But what about that guy you have detention with?" Lita asked.

Mina placed her hands in her lap and started twisting a loose string on her skirt. "What about him…I mean he hasn't done anything yet. And I don't know. Nate is here and I want to use all the opportunity I can. I came to the realization that me and Andrew would never work out."

Lita offered a comforting hand on her shoulder and Mina just laughed away a tear.

"If it makes you feel better, Chad is trying to find a pet name for me. Can you say EW!!"

"And Ken ate my cookie!"

The girls started bursting out laughing at the randomness.

"Hey Mina!" Andrew called out as he rushed into the classroom.

"Oh Hi," she responded.

"So are you ready for detention this afternoon?"

"Ugh don't remind me!"

"Well I'll guess I'll see you later"

"Yeah!"

Lita and Rei just glanced at each other and secretly smiled at each other. As if they knew what was going to happen.

* * *

"How is it possible that Serena and Darien are going out!" A mousy senior with ugly red hair implored to a tall plain faced girl with fake diamond earrings on, at the water fountain.

"Well, I heard that Serena is just trying to get back at Mina for stealing Nate from her by going out with the most equally hot guy, Darien!"

"Well," A new voice had entered the conversation, "I know for a fact that Serena fucked both Darien and Nate and they both were going after her. Serena chose Darien, so Nate decided to get even by sleeping with Mina!"

The red-headed girl sighed and the frazzled blonde tightened the ugly Versace scarf that clashed with her uniform. "It's breaking the whole group up. Lita and Rei are siding with Mina, and Ami has taken Serena's side!"

"Sh! Here comes Serena and Mina now!"

* * *

I walked pass the water fountain with Mina, where some senior girls were standing. They looked at us strangely and then politely said, "Hey Serena! Mina!"

"Hey Beverly, June, and Lisa is it?" Mina smiled. Although that Beverly girl had a strange look on her face.

"Yeah…"

"Well see you guys later!" She said.

I just waved. I had never seen them before in my life. "How do you know them?" I asked Mina.

"The red-head, Beverly, she's on the volleyball team."

"Oh she seems nice," I said and linked arms with mina and then she began telling me her car ride this morning.

"Yeah so, apparently, Serena and Mina are a couple. Look how they are linking arms together!" The mousy brown head girl said.

"Everyone knows that they have had a lesbian relationship since they were in the 7th grade. I heard Nate and Darien are breaking up with them 'cause they are sick of being used"

Yeah well, everyone knows that you are really something once people start making up gay rumors about ya!

* * *

So that was some randomness... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BY: DIVINE MISS J

Mina and Andrew had fortunately escaped the utter boredom of afternoon detention due to overcrowding. Now they were both trying to not act nervously in Mina's yellow bedroom; pretending that doing a project on sex was completely normal. (NOT!) It was totally nerve-racking for Mina who was trying to keep a straight face listening to Andrew talking about gonorrhea and syphilis. Of course Mina knew that STD's was definitely not humorous; but the way Andrew said the words with complete disgust a smile crept on Mina's face.

"What's funny?" questioned Andrew as he looked up from his Health textbook.

"Nothing" she chuckled.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, but decided against to ask anything more. 'Who knows what goes through her mind, I mean she _is_ going out with Nate,' he thought to himself. He looked through his textbook glancing at the pictures instead of focusing on Mina's golden long legs that were accented by her light tangerine sundress. As he was "reading" he could see through the corner of his eye that she was just sitting on her bed playing with her hair. Obviously she didn't really care about the project, even though it really was her fault. Why did he take the blame, or try, since it wasn't a real success? It was like his body had a mind of its own. At least he was spending time with her, even though it's forced.

"This project shouldn't take too long," Andrew finally said. He turned away from his book to look at the lying Mina. She laid on the bed with one knee up and the other leg straight listening to her ipod-an old red hot chili pepper song. She shook her foot up and down.

"What'd ya say?" she asked.

"This project won't take long. We should just print out some pictures of STDs and paste them on a board"

"Wow, yeah that won't take long at all. Awesome my Friday can be salvaged, now!"

Andrew wondered to himself how a girl can use the word awesome and salvage in the same sentence. "Yeah, well I guess" he muttered. He sat down at her flat screen computer and went to google. Unexpectedly, she appeared right by his shoulder reminding him to get a picture of a baby. She was close to him as she approved the pictures. He could smell the niceness and freshness of her hair and skin. He wasn't even paying attention to the screen, all he could think about of how he wanted to ravage her lips. 'Nice clichéd imagery there Andy' he thought, kicking himself mentally.

"You smell real nice" he said sweetly, then realizing he sounded like a dumb hick; 'real nice'.

She stepped back, "uh…thanks!" she smiled, but he could tell she felt uneasy. How could this have happened? A month ago she really liked him and now she was uncomfortable around him.

"Um…you know Andrew, thanks for trying to take the blame for me," she said with a big smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't very successful," he laughed.

"Also, I'm really sorry I was so mean to you at Lita's party" Why did she have to bring up that most awkward experience ever between them. "I was so rude, I'm really sorry. I never got to talk to you afterwards,"

"It's okay, really. I think that is WAY behind us"

She giggled.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" She asked, "Maybe rent a movie or something."

"Sure" he replied as he glue-sticked the last picture, "We're done".

"You know actually, I have so many DVD's we can pick one here"

She led him to her favorite part of the mansion; the movie room. Her dad was a movie trailer producer that as a result left her with thousands of free movies. The range was enormous, from "Titanic" to "Fight Club" to "Now, Voyager" to "The Godfather" and many in between. Andrew was very impressed. There was a movie theater size screen with plush cream-colored sofas. It was heavenly.

"Wow" he gaped. "You have CASINO the UN-CUT version!"

"Oh, yeah! I love that movie; my dad introduced me to Robert Dinero and Joe Pesci couple years ago. They're both geniuses" she said.

She took the movie from him and put it in the DVD player. "Come on" she entreated, "sit down, relax"

"I love this movie; this was a good idea, Mina"

"Why, thank you" she replied as she gathered up a blanket and placed it on both of them. "We deserve it since we worked sooooo hard on that project."

"Yeah, all that music you had to listen to, really took it out of you"

She hit him hard on his shoulder insisting he take that back since she suggested the baby picture. He retaliated by throwing a pillow at her as she tried to shield herself with the blanket. They both were laughing but calmed down soon enough as the movie started.

They were getting very comfortable but just as soon as the title credit ended, the new Blue October ringtone went off. Mina made a face and apologized as she answered her phone. Andrew pause the starting movie.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey babe," Nate called.

"Hey Natie, what's up"

"Are you done with that stupid project that you insisted on doing on a Friday Night?"

"Technically it's a Friday afternoon. It's only 3:00" she retorted.

"Exactly. Do you want to reconsider going to the Beach house? Come on just me and you and the stacked house with anything you need."

"Oh, well, when are you leaving?" She glanced at Andrew who was gripping the remote a little hard. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"I'll come now"

"Well, Andrew is still here. We are finishing up right now" she lied; "Let me call you back".

She hung up and then gradually came back to the sofa with Andrew. How was she going to kick him out? Did she even really want to?

"So that was Nate I'm guessing"

"Yeah he just wanted to know when I was going to be finished because he wants to take me to his beach house and I kinda agreed unknowingly this morning"

Andrew cocked up an eyebrow once again, "Unknowingly?"

"Uh…It's hard to explain" she said blushing about the breathtaking sex they had had in Nate's range rover.

"So I'm guessing you want me to leave?" He said, with a tinge of disappointment in his eyes.

"It's not that, it's just that you know Nate and he's so…. I mean…I'm sorry. Do you mind?"

"Nah, no problem. I have seen this movie a million times."

He got up and headed to the door, he bent down to get his backpack. Soon enough his phone was ringing. He picked it up.

"Hey, Greg. Yeah no problem. No I'm leaving Mina's right now. Yeah I'll meet you there"

He turned around and waved to Mina. Suddenly she felt very confused.

As Andrew got into his Porsche, he saw Nate pulling up. He hated that guy, but nodded to him. "Fucking Bastard" he mumbled and then smiled to him.

* * *

Rei stumbled into her enormous mansion of a house barely able to stand. She grabbed onto the wooden banister of the marble steps. She pulled herself up and staggered up the stairs as everything went to dark to light back to dark. She was a little dizzy, she admitted as she finally made it to her bedroom. She kicked off her heels and fell softly into her made up king sized bed. She didn't care that it was only 3:00 in the afternoon. She soon passed out in her purple uniform.

Greg, Ami, and Andy, all were hanging out at the exclusive "café" Terry's, which was just a popular place where underage privillaged kids could get a little vodka or rum in their coffee. The three of them were just discussing the many things of the world. But most importantly a big time vacation for the upcoming summer. It had to be great and for only a selected few.

"We should take a boat up to Turks and Caicos for a couple weeks" Greg suggested, "My dad has a business over there with some extra lofts if we needed".

"What about Spain?" Ami asked.

"Spain is awesome but I think we should all go somewhere exotic, like Thailand, or India or China" Andrew said. He unexpectedly kept drifting off to his imagination of Mina in her bikini with just him and NO Nate.

A cute redhead asked for their orders. Obviously she was new and naïve since, she asked for their ID's. Andrew gave Greg on the sly a nod, meaning that he would take care of it. He smiled his perfect smile and placed a fifty in the pale girl's hand. With his convincing voice he said, "We're friends of Antonio, you know you're owner". She glanced at the bill and stared back at him. "Now, I know for a fact that Antonio would get supremely irritated if any of us complained and I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed or lose work, because you are a very cute girl," he looked at her nametag, "Molly."

She blushed, but still was a little frazzled. "Well, I'm too young to serve to you"

"Really, now. How old are you?"

"I'm 17" she replied. He was only a couple months older than her since he just turned eighteen. It had been a long while that Andrew had met such an innocent girl. The girls he knew always knew too much at the age of fourteen. She was cute; he amused the idea that she was a simple virgin who wore a gold cross chain, for religion, not fashion. Maybe she was working to save up money for her grandmother who was her only heroine. This imaginary narrative made him unusually attracted to this pale redhead. Sure she had pretty small auburn eyes that glared at him with derivative eyes, but he aimlessly wondered what time she got off from work.

"That's not young" Ami muttered, knowing that she was that exact age. She never wanted people to think she was young. She was sure it was some child psychological thing.

'Molly' left with their orders, and soon Mina's tiny bikini in Thailand was being overshadowed by the 'Anne of Green Gables' virgin. Andrew decided he needed a little fun since meanwhile Mina was at a gorgeous beach house alone with Nate.

Molly didn't bring them their drinks; instead a burly Russian did with a gnarly mustache. Andrew saw her taking off her apron and pick up her purse and headed to the bathroom. He left a twenty on the table and quickly parted with Amy and Greg. He advanced to outside of the café and lit a cigarette waiting on his redheaded girl.

Soon enough she emerged from the dark saloon, and greeted him with a smile. Like James Dean he flicked his ciggie away and came toward her. Oh yeah, she was breath taken. "How easy it was to get her", he thought. Soon enough he'll be in her quaint three bedroom house.

"I'm Andy," He said with almost a hint of arrogance.

"Molly," she said but then blushed, "but you knew that".

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere special," she said. So he was right she was a normal, average girl.

"Really, may I join you then; or maybe you want to go out with me"

"I don't know. I don't know you"

"Does it matter?"

She self indulged the idea of being on the town with him, a gorgeous rich boy with perfect hair, meeting all the cool debutantes. Stupidly she didn't realize that all Andy wanted was a real good blow job.

* * *

I waited at the front of my house in my new true religion jeans and ACDC shirt that I stole from some guy in 8th grade, for my date Darien.

Dinner, movie, and drinks with friends, was what he had planned. He pulled up in his black sports car, looking chic and dreamy. He was like George Clooney without grey hair. I was very excited, finally we were getting together. No stupid things were going to get in the way. The only problem was if we were going to take things slowly. My hormones have been going crazy, and after his steamy kiss the other day, geez I don't know. We might not make it through dinner or even to dinner.

I climbed in and smiled big. Without saying anything, he pulled me close and kissed me intensely with the new Linkin Park CD as our background music. Romantic, huh?

"Hey," he whispered, as he pulled away.

"Hi," I grinned.

"So, ahem, I guess we should be going, I guess…"

"Yes, we should" I said mocking his determination, "or we could see a movie at my empty house, lonely bedroom. "

He laughed nervously. I kissed his neck and whispered, "Only if you want to though".

With that he parked the car and we headed into my house. We got into the door and soon we were off. Our hands feverishly roam across each others bodies. Clothes were being literally ripped off. I never liked ACDC to be honest. We managed to get up the stairs, both half naked. I was glad that I was wearing matching pink underwear and bra. He looked like he just came from a Calvin Klein ad with his bare muscular torso and only black-grey boxers. I gasped as he picked me up from my arms and carried me to the bed vertically.

He kissed my neck, my breasts, my stomach, and lower. He soon came up and my hands traveled to his very precious treasure. I felt it hard and huge in my hands and was surprised by the tenacity it held. It slid into me fast and I was caught off guard. The power he had, I was trying to keep up. He was pushing me hard into the bed and I complimented with pleasure. I held tightly onto him. In and out; I never felt so much pain and pleasure at one time.

I turned over and it was my time to really ride. I placed my hands on his tight chest and moved slowly with heart felting passion.

When we were done, something came over me, something that never had happened before. I grabbed the light pink sheets and wrapped them around my naked body and rushed into my bathroom. I locked the door behind me and sat on the white tiled floor. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I couldn't stop bawling. He knocked on the door, but I couldn't face him. I can't explain it.

"Serena," he bellowed into the door, "Open up. What is the matter? "

"Nothing, I'll be out in a minute" I managed to reply between sobs.

Five minutes passed and now I lay on the cold floor balled up. I felt as if I was tripping badly, but I hadn't taken anything. Soon he knocked and knocked, and finally he barged in with all his sympathy. He picked me up once again and kissed me hard. This just made me cry harder. He held me close to his chest and smoothed my hair.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Come here," he placed another kiss on my lips, "it's my fault. I shouldn't have done this"

"No!" I almost screamed, "I just want to make you happy, that's all. I just won't be able to. I know this."

"Serena," he smiled, "We're young but right now I'm so happy just because of you"

I kissed him again, and we went back into the bed and I laid my head on his chest and watched some TNT movie.

And then we did it again. This time though, I didn't cry.

* * *

Rei woke up in a sweat with 15 missed calls: 8 from Lita, 4 from Chad, and 3 from Mina. Her uniform disgustedly stuck to her body. As she got up from her bed a sharp pain stabbed through her head. She scurried through her medicine cabinet for Tylenol. She really needed to stop taking bars at school and so many. It was only 10:45 at night; still early she thought.

She turned on her shower head and let hot water flow through. Her cell phone rang a melodic tune and the caller id appeared as CHAD. She smiled and was pleased that he was calling her. She answered with a cheerful hello.

"Hey, you okay? I tried reaching you earlier"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Actually I have a really bad headache, I just woke up"

"Oh, well I was wondering if you want to do anything. A lot of us were just going to get together."

"Who is all of us?" she questioned.

"Ahh…well obviously your friends: Ami, Lita, Serena, Greg, Darien, and Ken. Maybe Andy." He replied brassily into the phone, "If you don't feel good, I understand. I do want to see you though."

"I was thinking the same thing," she looked at herself horrified in the mirror. "Can you pick me up in twenty?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there"

"Thanks, love"

She hung up and stepped into her heavenly shower.

* * *

DIVINE MISS J

Reviews are always welcomed even though it takes me forever to update. Can you believe i used the word gnarly? lol


End file.
